The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Many devices, particularly electronic devices, may be susceptible to damages caused by electromagnetic pulses, solar flares, and other disturbances. However, many available solutions are not suitable for use with portable devices.
One known solution shows a structural frame for a portable computer that is made of a metal material for shielding and absorbing electromagnetic interference and for strengthening the structure of the portable computer. Another known solution teaches of a heat release sheet for shielding electromagnetic wave generating from an electronics device. Yet another known solution discloses of a housing for a computing device in which an electromagnetic interference shield is able to limit electromagnetic emission from a display apparatus. However, these solutions are inefficient for use by owners of small portable devices. A solution that provided protection from electromagnetic disturbances which could be easily incorporated and substantially mobile would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.